Savien Wesiford
Savien Wesiford is the son of the human Lurra Wesiford and the Avatar Roh. He is an Avatar-human hybrid, once considered an impossibility by the Avatar Theocracy. He is native to Vanda City on Albacin III. Appearance Savien has spiky orange hair, yellow eyes, a lean, yet muscular build as well as a tattoo on his left arm depicting the holy symbol of the Avatar Theocracy. He tends to wear a green jacket, cargo pants, and large shoes. Personality Savien is deeply curious and inquisitive, yet he is quite immature. Having not yet discovered the true extent of his powers, Savien often resorts to using teleportation for childish endeavors. He is extremely mischievous, often pulling pranks on others, and then using his powers to escape from the situation. Equipment Holo-knife Savien is a close range combatant and he prefers melee weapons such as the holo-knife, a retractable holographic blade which he keeps at his side. Abilities Being a hybrid of a human and an Avatar, Savien was born with the unique ability to travel to and from the computer network Salvation without the need of an avatar, a feat once thought to be impossible. He has yet to realize the true extent of this ability. Teleportation Being born with this ability also comes the natural side ability of teleportation. While he has truly yet to master this skill, Savien could eventually learn how to travel to and from locations as far apart as entire solar systems in an instant. Martial arts Savien took several karate classes in middle school, though he was later trained by the Global Federation of Research and Defense to learn how to use his hand-to-hand combat skills in conjunction with his teleportation. Energy conservation Because Savien is not entirely a physical being, he does not actually need to eat or sleep as he instead derives his energy from instinctively channeling energy from Salvation like other Avatars. However, when he is cut off from Salvation, he becomes weaker and more susceptible to basic human physiological needs. Healing Savien can channel extra energy from Salvation to heal his wounds to 100%, though he is unable to do so in combat. Pain suppression If Savien were to be injured, pain would not slow him down. The function pain serves is for him to be aware of injuries, but he does not feel hurt. This allows him to maintain his stamina even in dire circumstances. As a side effect, Savien does not experience the sensations for certain other life functions such as taste. Weaknesses Intense electromagnetism Savien begins losing his powers when either exposed to high amounts of electromagnetism or if his connection to Salvation is completely severed. When he is unable to connect with Salvation, he has to survive off of basic human physiological needs because he derives all of the nutrition and energy he needs from it. Because his brain is hardwired directly to Salvation, losing connection would put him on an energy reserve which allows him to survive for three days more days. Once the three days are up, he falls into a coma, and his life functions begin to slow down to a halt. History Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Articles by User:Krayfish